Find You in the End
by quinnevans
Summary: Sam comes back to Lima at the end of September to find Quinn, who thinks she's finally found herself.


**Find You in the End**

Sam walked out of the pizza place he used to work at, tucking his hands in his varsity jacket as the cool September breeze blew around him. He and his family had moved to Indiana over the summer, but were back for a night to get their extra things out of storage.

His family had moved away quickly, basically overnight. He had broken things off with Mercedes the week before telling her it wasn't fair if he couldn't devote all of his emotions to her. Other than that Sam felt bad about not saying goodbye to anyone, especially to the people in glee club who treated him like family. He would have tried to keep in touch if it weren't for not having a phone because of his family's old situation. But now that he had been gone for roughly two months, both of his parents had found steady jobs and they were renting a house for the time being.

"Hey hot stuff!" Sam heard someone yell from the group of people he had just passed. They were all smoking and wearing black, not usually the kind of people Sam would even consider talking to.

He turned around ready to tell them off, seeing as he would be leaving town the next day anyways when his eyes met hers. "Quinn?" he questioned quickly. He watched as the mean girl smirk plastered on her face fell, and they stared at each other for a few seconds which felt like hours. "Umm, do you want to talk?" he yelled over to her, breaking the silence between them.

Quinn's face tightened up again as she shrugged pulling herself away from the wall she was leaning on. "See you guys tomorrow," her voice was monotone as she threw the cigarette behind her and walked toward Sam. The rest of the group just nodded as she walked away.

Sam unlocked his car sliding into the driver's side as Quinn did the same on the other side. What was he doing? He had no idea what he would say, but all he really wanted to know was what happened. Why was the innocent Quinn Fabray dressed in all black and with hot pink hair?

Quinn sat staring out the window not saying a word. "Are you okay?" Sam asked looking over her and breaking the silence.

"I'm obviously fine," she muttered rolling her eyes.

"Quinn what happened to you?" the words spewed out of Sam's mouth wishing he could take them back the second they left his lips.

Quinn turned her head facing him. "What happened to me? What happened to you?" She asked defensively but barely raising her voice.

"We had to leave, there was no other choice," he muttered, as Quinn glared at him. "You knew my situation."

"You couldn't have said goodbye? Told me where you were going? If you'd be alright?" she was yelling now.

"We didn't have time," he started, "I thought it would hurt too much."

"There are phones, Sam!" Quinn yelled crossing her arms over her chest and falling back in the seat.

Sam sighed, looking down at the steering wheel, "I know Quinn, I wrote you a letter."

"I know."

"Did you get it?"

"Yep."

"Did you read it?"

"Nope."

"Quinn, what happened?" Sam asked again, but in a more conceded manner.

"I tried killing myself okay!" she yelled facing him again. Sam's eyes widened as she spoke. "I felt alone, like no one cared about me. So I got some pills from my new friends, The Skanks, and..." Quinn stopped her expression dropping as her head fell into her hands. "Why am I telling you this? You're just going to think I'm pathetic."

"No Quinn. I would never think that about you," he said looking down at her.

She gulped, "Well I took the pills, but all they did was make me sleep for a while. And then my mom found out and sent me to a therapist," she paused again, "I started dressing different, and quit glee club. You're the only other person who actually knows what happened."

He took her hand in his, "It's okay, I'm not going to tell anyone."

"It's not like there's anyone to tell. The entire glee club thinks I'm crazy now anyways," she said trying to shrug it off. "So I just hang out with The Skanks now."

It was the second time he heard her call her _friends_that and couldn't help but crack a smile. "The whats?" he said trying to hide his laugh.

"It's not funny," Quinn tried saying even though a small smile played on her lips, "That's what they're called." She looked down as his thumb moved back and forth on her hand, her smile dropping as she realized where she was and who she was with. "It's just I lov...I um..." she stumbled for the right words. "I didn't only break your heart when I cheated on you, I broke my own. I wanted you to forgive me so bad, and I thought we were on our way to becoming friends again. And then I see someone saying on stupid facebook that you moved, and I thought I'd never see you again to get the chance."

"Quinn, I'm here now, and I forgive…I had forgiven you before, you were so great to my family and me when we lived in that motel room." He said looking at her as she stared at his hand in hers.

"Sam, I don't know what to do." Quinn sniffled as a tear fell down her cheek. "I want to go back to glee club. I hate what I've become. I want to have real friends again, who actually talk to each other. And I want you to stay here, because I still love you," the words were coming out of Quinn's mouth like lightning and it took her a moment to realize what she said before she had looked back down in embarrassment.

"Quinn, here is what you're going to do," he said as he lifted her chin up slightly with his finger so she was looking at him through her tears. "You're going to go home and get that pink out of your hair. Then tomorrow you're going to put on one of your cardigans and dresses and you're going to march into that choir room and sing them a song like they'd never heard it before. You're going to join glee club and get your real friends back, the ones who care about you. Then we're going to wait until we both graduate, and I'm going to come back here. We'll run away together Quinn, anywhere you want to go. Because I still love you, too. I always have and I always will."

She stared at him almost in shock that he was telling her what to do. "Sam, I want too. It's just I can't." she said sniffling. "Come with me, I know the perfect song we can sing." her fingers snaked tighter around his hand.

"I don't know if I can. We have to leave tomorrow morning," Sam said looking into her sad eyes.

"Please I need you," she begged staring up at him as she held back tears.

Sam thought about it, biting the inside of his cheek. His parents could wait a little longer, especially since it was Quinn. They knew how he told her he would marry her someday, and how his feelings had never changed. They would have to understand. "Sure Quinn, anything for you."

A true smile spread across Quinn's face as he spoke those words. Her head leaned toward his as she pressed her lips against his. His free hand went up running through her short pink hair.

Quinn pulled away first, but stayed only an inch away from his face. "Thank you Sam. Thank you for loving me," she said as another tear fell and Sam's hand reached up quickly to sweep it away.


End file.
